Sonny With A Chance Of Christmas
by Solid Script
Summary: When Chad accidentally Tells Sonny That he can't go home 4 christmas. What does she do? What happens when Portlyn and James joins them? rated T for swearing. READ END A/N IF YOU'VE READ ALREADY!
1. Happy Holidays

**A/N: I know loads of people do christmas ones where they stay together but this will be different. I promise. Italics: Sonny's Thoughts/Chad's Thoughts Bold: Chads conscience.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, If I did there would be an xmas episode!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:Happy Holidays**

**SPOV **

Wow. Christmas is here already. Seems like yesterday I was screaming "HAPPY NEW YEAR" back in Wisconsin earlier this year. I wonder what my first Hollywood christmas is gonna be like!

"Lots of Snow, me, presents, me, shopping, me and thats basically christmas around here Sonny." Tawni said looking at me.

"Did I say that out loud?" I whispered to Nico. "Yup" Grady said popping the P.

"Dude how did you hear that?" questioned Nico. "Your my best friend, I can read your mind!" Grady replied. "Point taken." Nico shrugged

We were all sitting in the Prop House, talking about who's place we were gonna stay at during the holidays. Our parents had decided to get to know each-other better and are going away to Paris together for christmas, leaving us behind. The only place we are not allowed to stay is Tawni's house, her mom says that she doesn't want to come home to a rodeo or have cheese everywhere. Obviously meaning she doesn't want me and Grady there.

"So Grady, what about your house?" I thought to see if Grady would be able to read my mind which I doubt.

"Well Sonny, my house is a possibility but my little sister will be bugging us like every 5 minutes." sighed Grady. OMG he did read my mind!

"What are you talking about G? Sonny didn't say anything!" Nico said with a very clear look of confusion on his face. "Well like I said before Nico, your my best friend so I can read your mind. Sonny's my next best friend so I can read hers too." Sometimes I wondered how Grady's mind works, now I know.

"Nico?" I questioned. "Maybe, but my house is smaller than your apartment Sonny!"

"Zora?" I called out.  
"Probably not, my house has more vents than this studio altogether. You guys would never see me." Zora's voice came from somewhere.

"We never see you anyway!" Tawni stated.  
"Whatever Tawni." muttered Zora._ how did we still hear that?_

"So that leaves you Sonny." Nico asked hopefully, not wanting to stay at Zora or Grady's house as he'd been to Grady's so many times and he was too scared to go to Zora's.

I sighed "I guess, wait a minute, what if we stayed at the studio?" Zora came out and everyone cheered except Tawni who was looking in her mirror. We all stared at her and she realized we were staring, she looked up from her mirror and cheered silently. After 5 seconds of just staring at each-other we all burst out laughing for no reason.

"RANDOMS!" We suddenly stopped laughing. I knew that voice anywhere, Chad was mad at us for some reason.

He stormed in trying to make a dramatic entrance but tripped over a chair, which caused us to burst out laughing again. While laughing I realised what he must of been mad about. He had green hair. I stopped laughing for a few seconds and asked him "what happened to your hair?" everyone stopped laughing and stared at him. After a while he looked like he was about to say something but we burst out laughing again.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS!" He yelled. I see he has loads of christmas spirit *note sarcasm*

I was about to say that none of us did it, then Zora bit her bottom lip and lifted her hand, obviously trying to hold back laughter. We just laughed harder at that, what can I say? We're on So Random! we like laughter.

"Well it IS christmas time and green IS a christmas colour Chip, so I think you should stay like that during the holidays!" Nico finnaly stopped laughing and said.

"SOMEONE FIX THIS!" Chad screamed. God I think I'm going deaf, does he have to scream so much. It's only that hairspray that dyes your hair till you wash it out. Yeesh. I only know that because I saw Zora go over to their set with a green one 2 days ago. It all makes sense now.

"You might have to shave your hair off Chad." Laughed Tawni.

"NO!" Again with the screaming. "Zoey" He pointed at Zora, at least he didn't scream. "Fix this" he hissed.

"Not until you learn my name, Pooper." Zora shot back and skipped over to her sarcophagus. _Go Zora!_

Tawni suddenly ran out the room, well as fast as she could run in her heels, wonder why. While I was wondering I heard Nico say "Don't look at us, I don't have hair and Grady rarely washes his!" Then I realized why Tawni left, she didn't want to get stuck with helping Chad with his hair. Chad suddenly turned to me. "No, please no." I muttered under my breath.

He walked over to me and dragged me out the Prop House towards his dressing room. Mumbling a few things like "Stupid Zoey." or "my precious hair." I almost gagged when I heard that one.

When we arrived he pushed me in and slammed the door behind him.

"So I see you've got alot of christmas spirit then." I joked sarcastically. "Sonny, shut up and fix this." he pointed to his hair. "I'm not in the mood for pranks today."

"Your not in the mood for pranks any day Chad." I pointed out, he just glared at me.

**CPOV **

I was fuming! Not exactly at Sonny, I mean this wasn't her fault, it was Zoey's. But after I told her I wasn't in the mood for pranks, I felt all my problems about this christmas coming up to my mouth, aching to get out. She said something but I just focused on her mouth. I don't know why, my eyes just seemed to focus there and refuse to move. I thought she realised so I just glared at her.

"What?" She looked confused. I don't think she noticed me staring at her mouth. Maybe I just glared at her for no reason.

**Change the subject...come on Chad...change it anytime now.**

"My parents have gone off to Spain for the holidays, my sister changed the lock for the house and told me I can't stay at home for the holidays. None of my friends will let me stay with them, apparantly getting back at me for all the times I didn't help them, selfish famous people. And to top it all off Zoey changes my hair green, GREEN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

**That wasn't the subject change I was hoping for Chad.**

_Your lucky I changed the subject at all! _

**_S_hut up and this time actually listen to Sonny.**

_Alright, alright, jeez. Who would of thought the mini-me inside my head is so bossy?_

**It's called a conscience Chad, and everyone knows that a conscience needs to** **be bossy.**

_Will you keep it down?! I'm waiting for her to say something._

**God, some actors are so self-centered. Like you.**

"Her names Zora, not Zoey."

"What are you on about now Conscience?"

**Huh? I didn't say anything.**

_Crap! Now she's gonna think I'm crazy._

**That's because you are Chad, I mean who actually has a conversation with their** **conscience.**

"SHUT UP CONSCIENCE!"

"I didn't say anything, and also you've called me conscience twice now."

**Way to go Chad.**

_I mean it! I already look dumb enough, stop talking so I can clear this up._

"Sorry I'm having a conversation with my conscience so when you were talking I thought you were my conscience."

**Oh yeah, no crazy person would ever say that.**

"Huh?"

**See!**

"Anyway, about your hair. Just wash it out, simple as that. Can I please go now?" Sonny rushed to the door.

**No Chad, don't let her leave! Think about it, you, her, dressing room, alone, hopefully no interuptions. **

_WHAT! Oh my god, my conscience is a perv! I don't like her anyway._

**You know what? Selena was right! You are terrible at playing yourself.**

_I don't follow._

**Ugh. Just don't let her go, I'll explain later!**

_Fine._

**Chad, I'm your conscience, not Sonny.**

_Right. One problem._

**WHAT!**

_She's gone._

**Oh, we've really got to learn to have shorter converstions.**

_YA THINK!_

**SPOV **

Well that was, um, weird. Chad called me conscience twice, then said he was talkng to his conscience. God, that boy needs help.

Wait a minute. I just remembered he said he didn't have anywhere to stay this christmas. Maybe... No my cast would kill me. Well I guess I could ask them.

* * *

**Wow not so hard figuring out what she's gonna ask them is it?**

**Look into the crystal ball (review button) What do you see? (review button) So what should you do **

**REVIEW! (if you want)**


	2. Green Hair Out, Chad In!

**A/N:** **I really love the reviews. Thnx to my first two: LivinTheDream17** and **GinnyMastraniCullen. I'm giving you both telepathic hugs. This Chapter is dedicated to you two.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Green hair out, Chad in!**

**SPOV**

On my way to the Prop House. Am I really gonna ask them this? Just because Chad doesn't have somewhere to stay this christmas? Yes you are Sonny. Then why am I waiting outside the Prop House, too afraid to go in.

"What do you think Tawni?" I heard Nico ask.

"I don't know, probably some Coco-Moco-Coco hanging from the tree?"

What the hell! At least she has some christmas spirit. I'm really not sure about this now. I don't want to ruin it for her, for all of them.

"Hey, guys." I said finally walking in. Noticing Zora sucking a candy-cane on the couch, Tawni and Nico looking deep in thought, and lastly Grady hauling in the christmas tree I asked him to buy earlier. I immediatly ran over to help him. I think the tree was a bit too big.

After getting the tree safely in the room I felt it was time to ask them.  
"Can I ask you guys something?" Hoping they would say no but knowing they would say yes.

"Go ahead" Nico was looking at me now. Great, well, it's now or never.

"Well, um..." I was getting more nervous by the second. "When I was in Chad's dressing room because somebody..." I looked at Tawni at that part. She bit her lip. **HAH! She feels guilty**. "Left me. He acidentially mentioned something." I continued. When I said the last part, Zora looked at me with real intrest and I knew why. For some reason she wants me and Chad to be together. She probably thought he said something along the lines of the word...love. Madness right?

"Not what you think Zora!" I looked at her. "Oh yeah, what do I think?" She challenged. "That he said something to do with love." I raised my eyebrows at her.  
She stomped her foot and pouted but continued to listen.

"He was yelling about not being in the mood for pranks because his family had abandoned him for christmas, so he has nowhere to go." I said in a rush.

"What has this got to do with us?" Nico knew what I was getting at but he asked all the same.  
"Well, no-one should be alone at christmas. Even a conceited jerk like Chad." I pointed out. They said nothing so I took it as a sign to continue. "So I was wondering if he could...spend...christmas...with us?" I knew they yells were coming.

They didn't. Not even a word. Tawni was first to speak.

"Well, I guess Sonny's right. Nobody should be alone at christmas. Even Chad."

All the others agreed with her. "Great! I guess I should tell him." I got my mobile out and dialled the number I had memorized. He didn't pick up. "New plan. I go tell him face to face." I said, then walked out.

**TPOV**

"Wow. What's wrong with my stomach. It's got a weird feeling, it's kind of warm and plesant." I said after Sonny left**.(A/N: Hah WOWP line. Don't own it.)**

"It's called compassion. It's what happens when you do something nice for someone besides yourself." Zora answered.  
"I thought that was caring?" I was confused now.  
"No, caring is when your worried about someone else." Nico pointed out.  
"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Tawni, you do realise that you have been nice to Sonny as well as Chad. Right?" Zora looked excited. God, I can't believe that girl thinks they will actually get together. Sure Chad likes Sonny but she doesn't like him back. I don't think.

"Zora, sweetie," I had to let her down gently about this. "SONNY DOESN'T LIKE HIM! EVEN IF IT'S DIFFERENT ON HIS SIDE OF THE STORY! Get It?" Hey, I tried.

"UGH, YOU ARE SO BLIND TAWNI!" Zora screamed and ran off.  
"She's the blind one." I muttered.

"I can't believe I'm actually gonna say this, but having Chip here might not be so bad." Nico said.  
"Pranks you mean." Grady had an evil look on his face.  
"No, but yes. Plus, I've never noticed anyone at Condor Studio's do anything christmas like. I wanna see if Chip would do anything we were doing for christmas." Nico replied.  
"He will. If Sonny tells him too." I cut into their conversation.

Like I said, he likes her but she doesn't know it. She could make him do anything.

**CPOV**

_It was totally your fault!_

**No, you need to learn how to talk to me and others at the same time.**

_Well I haven't gotten that far yet, so I couldn't do that, could I?_

"Chad, you in there?"

**Wait, DO NOT CALL HER CONSCIENCE AGAIN!**

_I know that. Why do you think she's back?_

**I don't know! Just let her in! God I swear you would be lost without me.**

_No, I would be better off. _

"Come in!"

"Hey, so I see you got the colour out of your hair" She laughed her laugh that was so cute.

**Stupid Cute.**

_Hey, that's my line. Oh my god, I can't believe my conscience is stealing my line._

"Yeah. So what are you doing here again?" I asked.

"Well, seeing as you told me about having nowhere to go for christmas..."

**Wow, she's inviting you to stay with her this christmas. **

_Maybe_, _but let her finish, don't get too excited._

"...would you would like to stay with me and my cast here at the studios?"

"Umm, what do you mean? Your staying at the studio's for christmas?"

**Hey, I was going to ask that!**

_Your a conscience, you can't talk!_

**Oh, Right.**

"All the SO RANDOM! cast's parents are going away together this year so we decided to stay at the studio's."

"Is that even aloud?"  
"Mr. Condor said it was ok."  
"What about your cast?"  
"They told me they don't mind."  
"Maybe, I have nothing better to do."

**Wow longest conversation today without calling her conscience.**

"Not now conscience!"

"OK then."

_Oh no she looks confused._

**Really? I thought she understood that well, you called her conscience again, she thinks your crazy. Everybody wins! **

_I hate you._

"So, um, tell me what your gonna do about the whole christmas with me and my cast thing...bye!" She said and hurried out the door.

**You really know how to chase the only girl you've ever liked away from you, don't you?**

_Shut up!_

**SPOV **

What is wrong with him?! I hope he doesn't call me that again. Oh well. Studio holidays start tommorow. Better get packing.

* * *

**Me: MOM!  
Mom: What?  
Me: The doctor said the only thing wrong with me was that I was quoting Shakespeare. I rock!  
Mom: Quoting Shakespeare? Oh no, your gonna die.  
Me: He said it wasn't serious, and your acusations about addicted to being reviewed were wrong because I'm not forcing people to review or I'll hate them. He said that I could only be ill if I did those things. SO IN YOUR FACE! *runs upstairs*  
Mom: There's definatly something wrong with her.**


	3. Rockin' Around The Chadmas Tree!

**Hi it's me, sorry I haven't updated this story as much as When Sonny's Gone. I just get sucked into that story more. From now on I'm gonna do one chapter of this, then one of When Sonny's Gone, and on and on.**

**Disclaimer:Why the fuck are you asking me?! Like some freak like me would own it. So unfortunatly I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rockin' Around The Chadmas Tree.**

**CPOV**

_Conscience, remember not to talk to me when I tell Sonny I'll stay with her and her cast this Christmas._

**Why?**

_Stop moaning! I don't want her to think I'm crazier than she already thinks I am and not let me stay with her and her cast thinking my craziness will rub off on them!_

**Huh?**

_Ugh, me don't want Sonny to think me crazy. _

**Oh! I get it!**

_Weird! Last time I checked you were the smart one._

**I still am. Now shut up and go talk to Sonny before I change my mind about the not talking to you thing!**

_Fine! You really need some anger management classes._

**Fine! But you would have to take me.**

_Stop stealing my life! First the "Stupid Cute." now me and Sonny's fight! This is just wrong._

**SPOV**

I've finished packing. I'm gonna meet everyone at the studios in an hour. What is Chad gonna say about staying with us?

_Moo! Moo!_ Oh, text. **(A/N: Chad's Bold, Sonny's Underline.)**

**Guess what!**

You've decided to look away from the mirror for 2 days? Try not to get as carried away as Tawni. *shudders*.

**1. No. 2. What? 3. Shudders? Really Sonny, really?**

1. Then what? 2. Tawni looked away from the mirror for 2 days, SCARY! 3. Yes, really.

**Why'd she look away from the mirror? How was it scary?**

Can we go back to what you were going to tell me?!

**Oh, right. I've decided to grace you Randoms with my presence this Christmas.**

Why is that good? I mean I'm happy that your not spending Christmas alone, but why do you think your presence is so good?

**Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! Wait! Did you just text your happy I'm not spending Christmas by myself?**

Being Chad Dylan Cooper isn't everything! And yes I did. Is it me or are we talking about more than one thing at once?

**Nope. It's not you. We are.**

Before I tell my cast, I wanna tell you something.

**What?**

Nico accidentially invited Portlyn.

**O.K. At least I'll have someone as normal as me there.**

Are you saying Portlyn talks to her conscience too? Meet in the Prop House in an hour. Bye!

**Ugh, bye.**

Chad is coming, Portlyn is coming. Great! *Sarcasm again people.*

I picked up my phone and dialled Tawni's number.

"Hey Tawn, tell the others Chad's coming."

**CPOV**

**She mentioned me! In your face Pooper!**

_You do know that you just called yourself that right?_

**Oh...Right. I can't believe Portlyns coming!**

_Ok, very quick subject change there. But it might be cool. I can't believe I just thought that._

**Exactly. It's bad enough Sonny's cast will be there to make sure we don't make a move, but with Portlyn there too...**

_What do you mean make a move? I won't do that you PERV!_

**Alright, alright. You are so over dramatic!**

_Shut it now or I block you out all Christmas!_

**....**

_Like I thought! Lets pack and go to chuckle citys Prop House._

**SPOV**

"Nico, Grady, Zora, Portlyn and me are here. Where are Tawni and Chad?" I muttered.

Portlyn and Nico were in the photo booth either making-out or having photos taken. I don't mind either. Those two would make such a cute couple! Zora should support them, not me and Chad!

Grady was putting the tree up, not decorating it, just putting it up. He was scowling at the photo booth, before Nico and Portlyn arrived.(Together) Grady told me he was worried he was losing his best friend. I feel sorry for him now.

Zora was colour co-ordinating the candy-canes. She's getting obsesed with those! She was first to arrive after me, she was sucking a candy-cane. When I tried to take one from the box beside her, she slapped my hand away and screamed "MY CANDY-CANE GOODNESS!" and started rubbing the box, mumbling to it. I'm worried for her now.

Lastly, I was untangling all the lights and the tinsel I'd bought before arriving. I noticed I'd bought different colours. Purple, black, red, green, pink, blue and yellow. I was probably thinking everyone could have a colour to themselves.

**TPOV**

Stupid car! It's broken down. I can't walk cause I have 4 suitcases and a shopping bag. All full of essentials, like make-up and clothes and jewellery. Oh and hair product. Did I mention make-up? The shopping bag even has something for decoration.

The only person I can imagine who won't be at the studio yet is...Chad. Come on Tawni! It's just a ride to the studio. Ok I just convinced myself so quickly! Yay!

He picked up after 6 rings.

"What is it Tammi?" For cryin out loud! He's known me since I was six, how can he forget my name?

"Tawni! Could you give me a lift to the studio, my car broke down." No turning back now.

"WIIFC" God, He STILL does that?!

"AKFS" I was abriviating 'A Kiss From Sonny.'

"Huh?" He didn't get it. Big Shocker! *Sarcasm is MY THING right now*

"I'll tell you in the car." No I wouldn't.

"OK." Man he's dumb.

"You know my address. Bye" I said and hung up.

5 minutes later.

"Took you long enough." I said piling my bags in his back seat. His trunk was full of HIS bags. How selfish can he be?

"Tawni, It was 5 minutes since you hung up the phone!" Hah, he remembered my name. I started laughing to let him know.

"What? It's true." He's confused.

"You remembered my name." I said and got into the passenger side. While he got into the drivers side.

"So... What were you abriviating earlier?" SHIT. I was hoping he wouldn't remember that.

"Nothing, I just said some random letters." Yeah that works.

"I hate you." He was scowling at me.

"The feelings mutal." I shrugged as we turned into the studio parking lot.

**SPOV**

"Where are they?" I questioned no-one in paticular while I was pacing the room. Everyone except me was sitting on the couch in the Prop House. I still don't know if Portlyn and Nico were making-out or not.

"Probably stuck in traffic." Nico said while staring at Portlyn.

"Maybe one of their cars broke down and got a lift from the other." Portlyn suggested. She was the only one paying attention to me. Nico was like I said and still staring at Portlyn, Grady was glaring at Nico. Zora was with her candy-canes.

"Maybe." I said. Still worried when I heard someone come in the room.

"Hey, sorry were late." Tawni apologised strangley and ran to sit on the arm if the couch seeing as there was no room on the main couch.

"Yeah, somebody's car broke down and another somebody had to go pick her up." Chad said glaring at Tawni the whole time. Wonder why?

Grady stopped glaring at Nico and got really excited. "Can we decorate the tree now Sonny. Please." He said putting on a puppy dog face and put his hands together as if saying a prayer.

I laughed and said "Go ahead." Nico, Portlyn, Zora and Grady started to get up but Tawni stopped them.

"Wait! I have something for everyone before we start decorating." Weird.

She looked in a shopping bag that was huge and pulled out 7 long boxes that aparantly contained 4ft tall Christmas trees. All different colours like my tinsel.

"Wow Tawni, that's so cool. I have some tinsel that each are different colours, like those." I said.

Tawni smiled and said. "So everyone has their own mini-tree, that they are free to decorate how they want to with their own colour tinsel, while the big tree Grady bought belongs to all of us. Right?" She checked with us.

Yeahs and yups explored the room as everyone got their own colour tinsel and tree. Nico was green, Zora was black, Grady was red, Tawni was pink, Chad was blue, Portlyn was purple and I was yellow.

By the time I had finished I looked around and Portlyn had finished too. Tawni, Nico and Grady were nearly done. Zora was done with her tinsel, lights and ball-balls**(A/N:Is that how you write them?) **but now she was adding candy-canes everywhere. I guess it's just the excitment of her first family-like Christmas that she can actually remember.

Portlyn came over and sat down next to me and she was giggling. "Whats up." I asked giggling a little too. I'd rarely seen her giggle so I ended up giggling too.

"Have you not seen Chad?" She asked laughing a bit more pointing out where he was. I started laughing too. How does someone get wrapped in tinsel and lights? He was struggling to get out.

I got up and tugged on Portlyns sleve to get her to come with me. She did. We pointed out Chad to all the others. I pointed him out to Tawni and Zora. She did the same with Nico and Grady. Nico was happy enough but the whole Chad thing was probably the icing on the cake for him.

We'd told them all to quietly follow us. I whispered to Portlyn that we were all going to dance around Chad singing 'Rockin' around the CHADmas tree.' She laughed at that part. I like her.

I counted to 3 on my fingers and me and Portlyn ran up to Chad and started to dance around him, singing:

_Rockin' around the Chadmas tree,_

_In the Christmas Studio day,_

_Candy-Canes hung by Zora L,_

_Just for decoration,_

Nico and Zora started dancing with us.

_You will get a very random feeling when you hear,_

_Grady singing "wheres the cheese? Deck the halls with snowflakes falling,_

Grady joined in there.

_Rockin around the chadmas tree,_

_While the parents are in Paris,_

_Ev'ry one dancing randomly in the modern comedy way._

Just as Tawni was about to join in, Chad yelled.

"Can you stop messing around and help me!"

* * *

**Does anyone else worry I won't finish this before Christmas? I do! Do you guys mind? It'll probably be done by new year if I really can't get it done by xmas.**

**I would usually try to write a comedy review thing but now I'm too pissed off to try. So as always... you guys pick.**

**Thnx to all those people who put me on story alert and author alert and favorite story and favorite author. I didn't think many people would like my stories when I first started.**

**One last note: my Twitter is: Megan_AXELSEN**

**THANK YOU!**


	4. First Night!

**New Plan! I'm gonna try and update once or twice a day. That also means I won't be working on When Sonny's Gone! So sorry about that for people who are fans of that story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:First Night.**

* * *

Disclaimer:Would I Be Wasting My Time On Here If I Owned It? Yes! But Unfortunatly I Don't.

* * *

**CPOV**

_Stupid Portlyn, telling Sonny about me getting stuck in tinsel and lights!_

**Well, it was pretty funny. Can you blame her?**

_Shut it, you!_

**Someone needs to go sleepy-bye.**

_Yeah, YOU!_

**Nah. I'm not tired.**

_Ugh!_

"Alright, we got all the tinsel..." Portlyn giggled. "and lights off you." Sonny finished for her, laughing aswell.

**Damn that laugh!**

"Now try to finish decorating your tree WITHOUT getting stuck again." Tawni laughed. Wait! I actually just remebered her name. What is going on in this cruel world?

"Whatever."

**Wow, grumpy much? Look around and see if anyone has finished.**

_Sonny and Portlyn are done, Creepy kid should be done but is now just adding about a billion candy-canes. The last 3 are just finishing up._

**Well then hurry up dumbass. Chuck the tinsel and lights somewhere random. **

*****_Gasp!_*** **

**What?**

_You said the word...Random._

**So?**

_I dunno, I felt like thought gasping._

**Oh ok.**

_I was so lost in conversation with you I didn't realise until now that we're done decorating the tree._

**Cool! Wow your first time decorating a tree and you weren't so bad.**

_Shhh! Someone might hear you!_

**Who? Your other conscience?**

_Point taken._

_What I didn't hear was the screams going on behind me._

**Why did you just do that dramatic cliffhanger thing?**

**SPOV**

"ZORA! STOP WITH THE CANDY-CANES ALREADY!" Tawni screamed at her._ She really is great with kids isn't she?_

"NO!" Yelled Zora stomping on Tawni's foot. HAH!

"OW! WHY YOU LITTLE ..." Tawni shrieked and was cut off by Portlyn.

"Okay lets just breath." She stood in front of Tawni and started breathing deeply, gesturing for Tawni to do the same. Nico started breathing deeply as well.

"Not you!" Portlyn groaned as if it were so simple that she just meant Tawni. Well actually it was.

Tawni was soon calm again. Zora had a really crazed look in her eye. I don't think it was just first family-like christmas spirit anymore. All of us were staring at her.

Portlyn looked at me and pulled a face. I laughed and Nico noticed Portlyn was the one who made me laugh and he started laughing too, not actually knowing what we were laughing about.

**PPOV**

This is actually quite fun so far. I can tell me and Sonny are already good friends, Chad got stuck and that was totally hilarious(especially when me and Sonny made up and song while dancing around him:)! ) Nico has been trying to get me to like him(Which he doesn't need to do but it's fun to see him try.) Zora(I think that's her name.) is getting obsesed with the candy-canes which is very funny. I calmed Tawni down when she threw a tantrum about Zora and the candy-canes. The only bad thing so far is the last boy, he keeps glaring at me and I don't know why.

I looked at Sonny after a while of staring at Zora and pulled a face to show I thought Zora was a bit mental. She laughed but then so did Nico. He obviously didn't know what he was laughing at.

After Zora finally calmed down she gave 3 candy-canes to share between all of us so we shared with one other person. I shared with Sonny, Nico shared with the other guy, Chad shared with Tawni.(I could see the disqust on both their faces when they found out.)LOL!

I exchanged numbers with Sonny and Tawni in private otherwise Nico would want mine.

It was around 6:30 once we had finished our mini-trees, stopped Zora and Tawni from killing each-other and had our candy-canes(That was longggg. Tawni and Chad kept arguing over who had the bigger part of the candy-cane).

"I'm HUNGRY!" The blonde chubby boy said, I really need to learn his name.

"Do you guys want pizza?" Sonny asked us.

"Sure." Me and Tawni said at the same time. While Nico said "Yup, all the toppings." Chad just nodded.

"EXTRA CHEESE ON MINE!" The chubby one cheered.

"Alright, calm down Grady." Grady, Grady, Grady...Yup, now it's locked in my head.

"Promise extra cheese?" He asked.

Sonny laughed "Yes, I promise extra cheese."

Then she whispered something to Tawni, took out her cell and left the Prop House.

"Alright everyone!" Tawni called to get our attention. "To save trouble later, choose where your gonna sleep now and put your bags there to claim it." Ok simple enough.

I walked over to the slide(Man this room really is huge!) and put my stuff down on the right side of it. Nico made his way over to me but I was bored of him following me round like a lost puppy now. I chucked Sonny's bags where he was about to set up his things. Don't get me wrong, I like Nico, but if he likes me he should just ask me out!

Tawni had set up next to the couch, Zora had walked up to the mummy thing, opened it and chucked her stuff inside. "Your not actually gonna sleep in there are you?" I asked. How would she be able to?

"She always does. Sometimes she just goes in there to relax, but you wouldn't know that because your not one of us." Grady said coldly. That hurt a little bit, everytime I see him around the studio he's always happy and goofy, even with Chad he's not so cold. What did I do to him?

"GRADY!" I turned to see Sonny looking shocked. She'd obviously never seen this side of him before. Before she could add anything else, Grady stormed out the room.

"Man, whats up with him? He's been acting weird since me and Port arrived." Nico looked puzzled. I must of looked upset cause Chad came over to me and hugged me. Chad's like my brother, he'll stick up for me if the fight is against anyone but Sonny. If I ever argued with Sonny he would be on her side immediatly. The only reason he didn't pound Grady was because he was Sonny's friend.

**SPOV**

I ordered the pizza and then just as I walked back in Grady said coldly to Portlyn "...but you wouldn't know that because your not one of us."

I was shocked. This was Grady! Happy, cheery, carefree Grady. Not...this. "GRADY" I got his attention! Just as I was about to tell him to apologize, he stormed out. Nico said something, but I was only focused on the hurt on Portlyn's face. Chad seemed to too, cause he walked over and hugged her. I felt a tiny bit of jealousy there, don't ask why! I just did. I walked over and asked if she was okay. She just nodded.

"Come on people, cheer up. If it's not happy here, it's not happy in Tawni-Town. So be happy!" She said. For the first time she looked like she was joking about the Tawni-Town thing.

An hour later the pizza came and Grady came back in, but he didn't talk to us. He just recieved glares from all of us except me and Portlyn. The second he was done he claimed a spot that he had forgotten to earlier. At the top of the slide, he fell asleep instantly. I looked down below the slide and saw Portlyn and my bags there. Who put mine there? Oh well.

After we were all done with our pizza we played twister which Zora bought. She was much friendlier now her candy-canes had run out. Chad, Nico and Tawni were against each-other, me, Portlyn and Zora against each-other.

Chad won out of the first group and me and Zora tied on the second.(We went on for ten minutes so Tawni declared a tie.) Portlyn flipped a coin and I won. So I had to go against Chad. This should be easy. Tawni and Nico fell within the first 3 minutes.

It was easy. But also very akward. Chad fell soon into the game, but I laughed so he pushed my leg so it would fall but I landed on top of him. Tawni and Portlyn were giggling about it. Nico looked shocked and Zora was basically exploding with happiness. I got off him after about 30 seconds.

**CPOV**

**Oh my god Chad! I never thought I'd say this but your a genius!**

_That was a total accident!_

**You seemed to enjoy that accident alot then.**

_No, psh, no._

**How many times do I have to tell you this!? I'm your conscience, I know what your thinking!**

_Okay, maybe I enjoyed it a little bit but it was still akward._

**SPOV **

After having a re-match of twister, which Zora won. We decided to watch a movie, but keep it on low volume cause of Grady. It was a horror so we were screaming every 5 minutes. Tawni, Zora, Nico and Portlyn were sitting on the floor, wanting to be close to the screen. So that left me and Chad on the couch. Me on the left, him on the right. I was SO lucky I had a pillow to cover my eyes with or I would of had to use Chad. He seemed pretty bummed about that for some reason. One time we screamed so loud Grady woke up (and he's my definitiion of a heavy sleeper.) and he was so shocked he fell down the slide. But he just went back up and back to sleep.

At the end of the movie we played truth or dare to get our mind off it. We don't want nightmares do we? It was great, nothing juicy though.

By midnight me and Portlyn were by the slide, in our sleeping bags, which everyone had bought one of except Tawni so she had to use my spare. Chad had come over to talk to us as everyone else was asleep.

"Hey Sonny, what was up with what's his face earlier?" Chad asked me.

"Grady." Portlyn corrected him.

"Whatever."

"He...He just thinks Portlyn's stealing Nico away from him and he doesn't like it." I looked apologetically at Portlyn. She hung her head.

"Can you tell Nico that? He might convince Grady that he's still his best friend." Chad suggested.

"Nico will just think I'm messing with him, he thinks Grady could never be mad at him unless they actually argued." I countered.

"Well, you could try. What do you think Port?" Chad said looking at Portlyn, who had fallen asleep.

"Nevermind then." He mumbled.

We stayed whispering to each-other for a while. I fell asleep but I don't know when. All I knew is that just before I fell asleep I heard Chad mutter something. I hope he wasn't calling me conscience again.

* * *

**So? How was it?**

**I might have or have not done well in this chapter seeing as I'm basically half asleep so excuse spelling mistakes if there are any. I'm too lazy to check. **

**Now I'm not pissed off anymore so I'm gonna try do a comedy review but it probably won't be funny.**

**Me: Hey, does anyone own this review button?**

**Friend: I do! Why?**

**Me: Can I borrow it?**

**Friend: How much will ya pay me?**

**Me: I won't.**

**Friend: Seeing as I'm a friend, I'll let you borrow it.**

**Me: YAY!**

**Friend: But as I'm not getting paid, The reviewes get the choice to review.**

**Me: Works for me.*takes review button***

**Friend: She's mentally insane!**

**Me: Celebrate, good times, c'mon, celebrate the review button.**

**Friend: I think I need to talk to her about her mental health again.**


	5. Where does this mistletoe go?

**OMG! My reviewers rock! I will sometimes choose some reveiwers to thank! This time: GinnyMastraniCullen, and LazyX1000. Virtual candy-cane each.**

**Disclaimer: Do pigs fly? Yes, in Sonny with a chance. But not usually. I don't own the believer of pig flying.(AKA: SWAC) I also don't own iCarly blonde headed demon line.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Where does this mistletoe go?**

**SPOV**

8:30 and I'm the only one awake! I was the second to last to fall asleep. Chad being the last. Grady being first. I think I'll get a bucket of water and chuck it over someones head, most likely Chad's.

What the hell! I can't get up! I looked down to find someones arm around my waist. I turned my head to see it was... Chad? Well I can't blame him, he's fast asleep. Has no idea what he's doing. But still, it's akward. I turned around fully about to flick him in the head. Then he pulled me closer. _WTF?!_

"Chad." I whispered not wanting the others to wake up and see this. Zora would probably die with excitment. He didn't wake up. "Chad!" I hissed. Still didn't wake up. "_Chad!!!" _I said angrily now. He figeted but didn't wake. I realised the waking him up by voice thing wasn't working well. So now I pulled my head back, then went forward again to bang his head with mine.

"OW!" He whisper screamed and woke up. Wait! Why did he whisper?

"Chad, I would really appreciate it if you let go of me." I whispered struggling.

"What are you tal... Oh god!" He realised and immediatly let me go and stood up. I stood up too.

"What I find weird is that we were the last two asleep but the first two to wake up." I told him walking over to the mini-fridge. I was thirsty now.

**CPOV**

_She makes a good point._

**Yeah, why is that? Maybe fate is giving you some alone time with her.**

_Will you stop being a pervert for one day!_

**Sorry.**

_I can't believe you talked me into lying next to her last night. You knew it would end up in that akward position this morning._

**No I didn't. That was a bonus.**

_Ugh!_

"Talking to your conscience again?" Sonny asked giggling.

**She knows I exist! In your face again!!!**

_How did she know?_

"What makes you think that?" I asked nervously.

**What kind of person are you? Getting nervous over a girl.**

_I'm a teenage boy kind of person!_

"Cause your staring off into space." She said laughing.

"Do you think I'm insane?" I asked trying to cover up my nervousness with joke...ness.

"Yes!" She smiled and nodded. "But all my friends are at least a tiny bit insane. Do you want some water?" She smiled again and got some water. I nodded and she threw a bottle my way but I didn't catch it and it landed on Nico's head.

"AHHH!" He screamed waking everyone up. All screaming.

_Wait! Did Sonny call me her friend before?_

**Yup, halfway to the couple stage. Congrats!**

_Are you being sarcastic? I can never tell with you._

**No I'm not, dumbass.**

Sonny, Portlyn and Grady were laughing, Tawni and Zora were trying not to laugh. Nico looked embarassed. I saw Sonny raise an eyebrow at me. Probably knowing I was talking to my conscience again. I raised one back and she smiled at me.

**Stupid smile!**

_Just because that's an edited version of stupid cute doesn't mean you can use it!!_

**Damn.**

**ZPOV**

Hah. Nico screams like a girl. _Hilarious!_ I am so happy I ran out of candy-canes, I don't feel like killing anyone that goes near me now.

I saw Sonny smiling at Chad. Road to CHANNY is on the right track. Did something happen while I was asleep?

Sonny suddenly called out. "All the girls go into me and Tawni's dressing room to change. Boys, Nico and Grady's." Not a suprise she didn't say it was mine too. I'm rarely on the ground in there.

We parted from the boys and went into the girls dressing room.

"All right girls. From now on, we change in here. Okay?" Sonny said.

"Fine with me." Tawni and Portlyn said at the same time.

"It will also be a base if we do any boys vs girls games."

"Yup." I said jumping up and down. Then I remembered something. I left my advent calender up in the vents. It's the first time I've had one.

"Wait a minute." I said and rushed up to the vents. Got my advent calender and bought it down. I ate the chocolate inside day 22.

"Oh Yeah." Said Tawni, going over to her mirror and pulling out an advent calender from behind it. Ate the same day as me. Wow, Tawni and an advent calender, you learn something new every day. Sonny just smiled and went over to her make-up table and picked up an advent calender. Following the same actions as me and Tawni, obviously Sonny would have one. We all stared expectantly at Portlyn. Then started laughing. Sonny gave Portlyn an extra advent calender she had. Portlyn ate 22 chocolates.

Sonny was the first to finish changing and she headed down to the Prop House. Apparantly to go make breakfast.

**SPOV**

I have no idea why Marshal trusts us with a microwave, let alone a stove. But I'm glad he does because now I can make pancakes fore everyone. **(A/N: Does anyone find it wierd that I just microwaved 2 hash-browns for my lunch for 40 seconds then ate them?)**

Zora likes white chocolate-chips, Nico and Grady like plain chocolate chips and whipped cream. Tawni likes banana and whipped cream. I like white chocolate chips with whipped cream. I wonder what Chad and Portlyn would like. Oh well. I'll just make and extra four of banana, white choc-chip, plain choc-chip. They can add whipped cream later.

Speak of the blonde headed demon...Here he comes.

"Hey, Sonnay!" _Sonnay?_

"Sonnay?" I asked.

"I was bored, I wanted to call you something else." He shrugged.

"Okay." I said and went back to making the pancakes.

He came over to me and put his hands on my waist and his head over my shoulder. Looking at what I was doing.

"What are you making?" He asked, still in the same position.

"Pancakes." I replied. Getting a little bit uncomfortable.

"With cut up bananas in them?" He asked confused.

"Af if you've never seen a banana pancake before. It's Tawni's favorite." I stated.

"Ok then, Is that the only type of pancake? Portlyn's favorite is white chocolate chip. Mines plain chocolate chip." He finally let go of me after that.

"No, I am making those two types aswell." I said after finishing Tawni's. I started on Nico, Grady and Chad's. He just silently stared at me until everyone else came in talking. By that time I only needed to do Portlyn's last pancake. The second I put the pancake on the plate, everyone ran over to rab some. I'm suprised I wasn't crushed.

An hour later Zora suggested hanging up the mistletoe and the lights from the ceiling. Chad refused to touch the lights, but he did go around the whole of stage 2 and 3 hanging up the mistletoe. When he was about to hang one up in the Prop House, Zora took it from him.

She looked at me and said "Now where does this mistletoe go?" I knew what was coming next so I ran out of the Prop House, only to crash into someone I said I never wanted to see again.

James Conroy.

* * *

**Yeah I actually don't know why I added James, but I guess I wanted to stir things up a bit. What do you expect? I making this up as I go along.**

**Me:*crying* How could you?!**

**Friend: It's just a review button. AND it's mine.**

**Me: But I bought it off you! **

**Friend: No, you refused to pay me. Check the last chapter if you don't believe me.**

**Me: You said I could borrow it!**

**Friend: But I'm not leaving my review button with a freak like you.**

**Me: Point taken! I'll rent one instead.**

**Friend: *rolls eyes*Yeah, good luck with that.**


	6. James?

**Hi!!!! OMG! My reviewers are fab!! I nearly started crying when I read them. Thnx to: alexxxpac3 and HCGgurl.( How could I NOT thank you, you reviewed 3 times! Just promise not to have a heart attack!)**

**Disclaimer: Haven't I said this like seven times already! The answer still hasn't changed. Oh I do actually own a pig now. :) His name is Porkers. ( So I copied suite life, BIG DEAL!)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: James?**

**SPOV**

"James? What are you doing here, we told you never to come back!" I said coldly.

"Mr. Condor wants me back at the falls permanantly so he told me to come here and become friends with everyone again." He said shrugging then added "I'm alot more happy to find you are one of those people." Then he looked up, looked back at me, then smirked.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Look up." I looked up cautiously. Only to see...MISTLETOE?! NO, NO, NO! I WILL NOT KISS JAMES CONROY! I looked back at James and gulped.

"Come on, Sonny. For traditions sake." He looked serious. Well it is a christmas tradition. I nodded.

"Don't worry, it will just be for a few seconds. Less then that even." I don't know why I trusted him, but I did. We leaned in slowly, eventually lips meeting. I don't know why, it's not like I like him, but I enjoyed it. The kiss lasted way over a minute. Suddenly I heard a gasp that sounded like it came from Tawni.

"SONNY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT...THAT...PLAYER!" Fumed a different voice, sounds like Chad. I pulled away and turned to look at them. Everyone except Chad looked shocked. Chad had fury written all over his face, but his eyes gave away the disappointment, betrayal. James pointed up at the mistletoe. Was he trying to help me?

Tawni suddenly got angry. "Mistletoe only requires one quick kiss, not a 5 minute make-out session!" She fumed. Chad flinched at the words 'Make-out session.' Tawni walked up to James and slapped him. Then Zora came up to me and dragged me off by the arm, past Chad who looked like he was gonna start crying. Why would he do that? He hates me!

Me and Zora arrived in the girls dressing room. Then she started lecturing me.

"Sonny Monroe what have you done?! You do know Tawni's gonna kill you, ditto Nico and Grady. Not sure about Portlyn but by the look of Chad...Well, I would be suprised if the next time we see James he had a head. Don't you know how much Chad was fighting not to attack James there and then. You looked like you were actually enjoying that slimeballs lips all over yours. What were you thinking?" She finished. I just sighed and apologized.

"It's not me you need to apologize too Sonny. Why don't you try Tawni and Chad?" She snapped. I walked out and down the hall to the Prop House. Only too see something alot worse then the mistletoe above my head. It was Tawni and Chad kissing. I looked up to check for mistletoe. There was none. Tears filled my eyes as I ran back to my dressing room.

"What are you doing back? You can't have apologized that quickly." Zora asked suspiciously. When I didn't reply she walked dow the hall I'd just come from. I heard her gasp.

"Tawni, how could you?!" I heard Zora scream. She ran back before Tawni could answer.

"Stupid, lying, no good blondes. Zora mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. There was a knock at the door and Tawni poked her head around the door.

"Zora, it was nothing." She apologized. Completely ignoring me. Zora ignored her in return.

"Think of it as science, I was merely just seeing if what people say about him being a good kisser was true." Tawni said. Zora laughed a bit. "It so wasn't." Tawni laughed. I curled up in a ball on the animal print couch thing in our dressing room, and wanted to start crying. But Tawni came over and whispered an apology in my ear. Not just about Chad, about overeacting the James thing.

I smiled and hugged her. But she backed away saying "My bubble! My bubble." Wow, _de ja vous _much. Zora laughed, probably remembering. What? She was most likely in the vents anyway. She spends half her life there.

"Lets go back to the Prop House. They probably think we're doing an audition for Mackenzie Falls, with all this drama. Ugh I hate saying that word." Zora shivered when she said 'Mackenzie Falls' and 'Drama'.

Me and Tawni laughed and we headed back to the Prop House. The second we walked in Chad looked up and ran into Zora's sarcophagus and shut the lid, banging his head in the process. Earning an "OW!" He probably thought either: A) Zora was gonna kill him.(She will if he stays in there any longer.) B) Tawni's gonna kiss him again.

"They don't look mad Chad, it's safe." Portlyn rolled her eyes while speaking.

He poked his head round the lid. Saw us looking confused and stepped out cautiously. James laughed at that. Why does he have to be here? Can't he go ruin someone else's life? Chad glared at him. Looked at me then looked he stormed out.

**CPOV**

_WTF IS WRONG WITH SONNY?!_

**Well Chad, it's her choice on who she makes-out with.**

_You've changed your tune!_

**From now on I will now be a good conscience and tell you the right thing to do. SO SHUT THE FUCK UP! Harder than I thought.**

_Can you stay my bad-mouthing, perverted conscience? It's really weird when you try to be wise._

**Ok. WHY THE FUCK DOES SONNY LOOK SO CALM? AFTER WHAT SHE'S DONE!**

_Well, we were kissing Tawni a few minutes ago. Zora caught us. She probably told Sonny and Sonny will think we're even._

**And welcome back dumbass Chad. Like Sonny would call that even. She was making-out with someone she said she never wanted to see again.**

_You never know._

"Chad, why did you just storm out and end up in here?"

**Sonny? Wait! Where are we anyways?**

_Cafeteria. Yep, it's Sonny. She looks concerned, and cute. _

**Earth to Chad! **

_What's my excuse for storming out? Cause I couldn't bear to be in the same room as you and James because of the whole making-out incident and I think I might be in love with you? I don't think I'm gonna tell the truth here._

**Why couldn't THAT have been one of those times when you accidentially said something out loud?**

_Because that's important! I won't ever say that aloud by accident._

**Well will you say it aloud on purpose right now?**

_NO!_

"Your arguing with your conscience aren't you?" Sonny stated.

"How di..." She cut me off.

"Look on your face AND you were mumbling." She raised her eyebrows.

**Why couldn't you have mumbled your excuse louder?**

_Cause thats not my excuse, it's a fact._

"CHAD!" Sonny shouted into my ear.

**Hah, What kind of moron falls off a chair out of suprise.**

_A suprised one!_

**SPOV**

Did he just fall off his chair? He must have been deep in conversation. What the hell was he mumbling?

"Why did you storm out?" I asked for a second time.

"BECAUSE JAMES IS A JERK! HOW COULD YOU MAKE-OUT WITH HIM? I COULDN'T BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU! WE WORKED TOGETHER TO GET RID OF HIM AND YOU...YOU JUST LET HIM BACK IN!" He exploded.

"It was the mistletoe." I said so quietly I was suprised he heard it.

"MISTLETOE DOESN'T NEED A MAKE-OUT SESSION SONNY! JUST LIKE TAWNI SAID!" I was fed up of this now.

"YOUR ONE TO TALK! I COME OUT OF THE DRESSING ROOM AFTER ZORA LECTURES ME AND WHAT DO I FIND? MY BEST FRIEND MAKING-OUT WITH YOU AND THERE WASN'T ANY MISTLETOE!" My turn to explode. Hah, he knows he's been caught.

"Tawni was the one who kissed me, not the other way around." He stated.

**CPOV**

**LIAR!**

_What? Do you expect me to tell her I made out with Tawni to get her off my mind. Yeah right!_

**Again. Why couldn't that of been an accidental spillage of info?**

"FOR GOD'S SAKE CHAD! STOP LYING TO MY FACE! ZORA HAD A HIDDEN CAMERA AND SHOWED ME THE FOOTAGE!"

**SPOV**

That wasn't a lie. Just before I arrived in the cafeteria Zora sent the footage to my cell.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. _For what? Lying? Making-out with Tawni? Acussing me of letting James back into our lives?_

_"_For what?" I asked equally as quiet.

"Everything." He looked at me and smiled. I felt my heart skip a beat. Just as I was about to apologize aswell...

"Anyone seen my hat?"

NICO!

* * *

**Don't kill me! I'm too strange to die. I only made Sonny enjoy the kiss with James was to make it last longer and make Tawni and Chad madder.**

**At this current moment in time I am listening too "A Little Too Not Over You." By David Archuleta. IT ROCKS!**

**HCGgurl: Finally! Someone who shares my love for hash browns. I think I might cry. Or not.**

**Me: Ok so I couldn't rent one. I'm gonna have to steal one.**

**Friend: You do know you already have one right?**

**Me: If I climb through that window I might be able to get it quicker.**

**Friend: Yet again, you are NOT listening to me.**

**Me: How high up do you think that window is?**

**Friend: *Sarcasm* 2cm.**

**Me: Cool! I won't have to do much climbing!**

**Friend: Ah Megan. There is so much wrong with you.**


	7. Operation:GET RID OF JAMES!

**If I died right now it would be a happy death! Seriously, my reviews are making me CRY. So Awesome!**

**VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO: HCGgurl. You are AMAZING! If you keep reviewing I'm probably gonna end up thanking you in every chapter. You have no idea how much your reviews get me to continue working on my story! This chapter is dedicated to you! P.S: Yes, I do like making people explode with happiness. LOL!**

**Disclaimer: Only in very pleasant dreams I own Sonny with A Chance.*sigh* Oh and about Porkers... my mum didn't like him so she sent him to live with my cousin on a farm.*sob***

* * *

**Chapter 7: Operation: GET RID OF JAMES!**

**SPOV**

Turns out Nico's hat was in the photo booth. Chad gave him a death glare when he found it. The day was continued with decorating the Prop House. I was avoiding mistletoe at all costs. And James. He actually just sat and watched us decorate.

By the time we were done the ceiling had several pieces of mistletoe, photo booth had tinsel draped around it, lights hanging from the walls and ceilings, and lastly we had decorated the huge tree. We never did get round to that yesterday. It was glittering with tinsel and lights and ball-balls.**(Or bobbles.)** Zora wanted to put the star on top of the tree. Seeing as Tawni was using the bigger ladder on the other side of the tree, Chad used the small ladder and held Zora up while she added the star to the beautiful tree. She actually hugged him. SO SWEET! James called her 'a little twit.' HOW DARE HE?! Zora's like my little sister. Chad and Zora came over to me, beckoning the others(minus James) and we all had enough. He'd only been here a few hours and he had turned our christmas from great to ok. Well, I can't say it was bad when I had all my friends there. New and Old.

We all agreed on a plan to get rid of James.

Later (around 7PM)

James asleep: CHECK!

Cold-cut catapult:CHECK!

Water Ballons:CHECK!

The Crap we get for lunch:CHECK!

Tinsel:CHECK!

"Ok. We're good to go." I announced. We we're in the cafeteria, leaving James in the Prop House.

"Alright. Everyone know the plan?" Chad asked coming to stand next to me in front of the others.

"Uh-huh. Can we go now?" Zora complained, wanting to get started.

We all laughed and nodded and she sprinted off.

"POSITIONS!" Yelled Tawni. Holding onto the tinsel.

"YES MA'M!" Nico and Grady saluted and went to grab the pile of crap we get for lunch. At least Nico's paying a bit of attention to him again.

"Portlyn, you got the water ballons?" I whipered. The plan was probably already in action knowing Zora.

"Yes. You ready?" She whispered back, not taking her eyes of the door.

"Yeah." I watched the door too. Chad came and took a few water ballons from Portlyn. I need to get some too. I picked up 3. We suddenly heard Zora come in and scream...

"OPEN FIRE!" James came in at that exact second with cheese and ham in his hair. Looking furious. We started throwng water ballons and the crap. When James looked tired out Tawni went up to him and started tieing him up in tinsel as Chad had been yesterday.

"WHAT ARE YOU FREAKS DOING?!" He bellowed. Tawni crouched down to his level.(He was on the floor from the force of our attack.)

Then she said. "Leave. And NEVER come back. We really mean it this time!" James looked at her as if she were joking for a while. But then when he couldn't find one little hint of humor. He murmered "Alright." Tawni and I dragged him out the studio, still with him wrapped in tinsel. Then when outside we unravelled the tinsel and ren back inside locking the doors.

We were calm for about 10 seconds, then we hi-fived and were screaming "YES!" The others came out and started mimicing what we were doing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zora whisper something to Chad.

**CPOV**

**Um, Chad. Why is that little girl tugging your sleeve?**

_Maybe she wants to tell me something._

**Like what?**

_I dunno. I'll bend down and see._

She whispered right in my ear. "Go kiss Sonny!"

**What the hell does she know Chad. Did you tell her you like Sonny?**

_No. I didn't tell her a thing._

"What?!" I asked trying to sound outraged but it came out as if I'd replied to something I didn't understand and needed to hear again.

She rolled her eyes and whispered slower."Go...Kiss...Son..." I cut her off. "Yeah, Yeah I heard that. I meant why!" I was irritated with her now.

"Because it's so painfully obvious you two like each-other." She hissed and was about to walk away when she stopped and waved in a completly different direction. I looked in that direction and saw Sonny watching us.

**Do you think she's jealous?**

_Why would she be jealous of an eleven year old?_

"Back to the Prop House to celebrate with junk food." Grady announced.

"Hallelujah!" Said Sonny and she raced Grady back. Why couldn't I have friends to mess around with like that?

**Because, your an actor. You don't need anyone but me. Plus your from a drama, not a comedy.**

_Shut it!_

**Temper, temper!**

_UGH!_

**SPOV**

Hah, I beat Grady back here! Plus James is gone. YES! I heard someone come-in and I knew it was Grady. "What took you so long? Traffic?" I asked,

"No, your little freak of a friend." I could hear the smirk in that and I didn't think this was Grady.

"Chad? How? Grady?" I asked one word questions.

"One answer. Grady got distracted by a piece of popcorn on the floor."

"Ahh, Grady, My popcorn loving friend." I smiled and Chad laughed. That's not funny, but oh well.

The others arrived and the rest of the night was continued the same as the last, except Grady isn't getting murdered with glares. One of the reasons Nico actually noticies Grady now is because Grady apparantly apologized to Portlyn when me and Chad were arguing earlier.

Chad slept on the opposite side of the room tonight.

Why do I feel disappointed?

* * *

**Probably one of my shortest chapters for this story but my dad is forcing me to come off the computer within the next 5 minutes. I also would of had more writing if I hadn't had to go and give 2 of my friends their christmas presents. NEVER leave present giving to Christmas Eve. It put pressure on me!**

(On a phone.)

**Me:** **Hey, can you, uh... lend me your review button again.**

**Friend: Let me guess. The robbery didn't go exactly to plan?**

**Me: The window was to high up. I think your estimate was wrong.**

**Friend: *Sarcastic* No, really?**

**Me: Really!**

**Friend: No, you can't have my review button.**

**Me: Why?!**

**Friend: Because you woke me up at three in the morning!**

**Me: Really? I thought it was three in the afternoon.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE. YOU ALL ROCK! (Except James Conroy on SWAC. YOU SUCK!)**


	8. Let the games begin!

**Would of updated sooner but my parents wouldn't let me go on my computer. I have no-one to thank** **as I didn't have time to check my reviews**.

**Disclaimer: When I asked for it they said "Never in a million years."**

Chapter 8: Let the games begin!

**SPOV**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I jolted up. Searching the room for the person who screamed, and laughed when I found her.

Tawni was covered in whipped cream and feathers. Portlyn and Zora were laughing too. But where are the boys?

"ALL TARGETS AWAKE! REPEAT, ALL TARGETS AWAKE!" I heard Nico say into a megaphone.

"Huh, what are you talking abo-AHHHHHHHH!" Portlyn was now drenched in water. Nico standing behind her with a bucket. I think he's finally decided to be himself.

"RETREAT, I REPEAT, RETREAT" Zora sreamed. Didn't need to tell me twice. I was half-way out the door with Portlyn and Tawni right behind me, when I heard. "OW! HOW DARE YOU USE MY OWN WEAPON AGAINST ME! YOU WILL PAY!" I turned to see Chad had used Zora's cold-cut catapult to launch cheese at her. Which Grady was now happily eating.

Zora came in front of us and led the way to the girls dressing room. Before we said anything we ate day 23 of our advent calenders. Then Zora spoke.

"We need revenge."

**CPOV**

**That was HILARIOUS! I can't believe those chuckle-heads actually had a good idea.**

_I know. They're total idiots but they do come up with funny plans._

**What do you think the girls are doing now?**

_Probably thinking up revenge._

**Oh shit! We forgot that the freaky little girl is on their side.**

_We're gonna die!!!_

**Why don't you make breakfast to soften them up a bit.**

_What did I say about being a wise conscience?_

**I'm not. I'm TRYING to save our life.**

_Oh ok._

**SPOV**

Second plan in two days. Not bad. This plan was harder to create, and convince me to do.

First step: Flirt with a guy each.(Me/Chad, Tawni/Grady, Portlyn/Nico lets face it Zora's why'd they have to put me with Chad?) That's the reason it was hard to convince me.

Second step: Lure them to onto the Prop House couch.

Third step: Zora drops water ballons on them.

Not our best plan but good enough. Zora was currently in the vents looking for where all the boys were. A few minutes later she came back.

"Chad's in the Prop House, tweedle dim is in his dressing room and tweedle dimmer is in the cafeteria." She announced while sorting through the water ballons.

"I know who Chad is but... who is tweedle dim? Or tweedle dimmer?" Portlyn asked. She doesn't know Zora's nicknames for Nico and Grady.

"Tweedle dim is Nico and the others Grady. Just Zora's nicknames for them." I explained. Portlyn nodded.

"DISMISSED!" Zora saluted and disappeared into the vents.

Me, Portlyn and Tawni went in different directions. Tawni pretending to gag at the thought of flirting with Grady. At least she didn't have Chad. Portlyn's the only one of us who is flirting with someone she actually _likes._

**TPOV**

OMG! Why do I have to flirt with Grady? I would of preffered Nico. But I'm happy it's not Chad. Sonny has that privalige. LOL!

"Hey, Grady." I said flirtatiously as I arrived in the cafeteria.

"Hey." He said in a confused way WITH his mouth full. GROSS! This is gonna be a long plan!

**PPOV**

Yay! I like this plan! Me flirting with Nico, Sonny flirting with Chad. No doubt he'll flirt back. I do feel sorry for Tawni though.

"Hey Nico." I said leaning against his door.

"Hey." He smiled. What a beautiful smile! WAIT! BACK TO PLAN PORTLYN!

"So..." I started. This was unfortunatly gonna be a short plan.

**SPOV**

I _hate _this plan! Why does the little voice in my head tell me 'No you don't'? It's not like I like Chad. Is it? When I arrived in the Prop House, Chad was making breakfast.

"Whatcha making?" I said, mimicing his actions from yesterday.

"Omelletes. Is that okay?" He answered, turning to look at me. Nearly banging my head in the process.

"Yeah, sure. I said breaking away from him to lean against the counter. The look on his face turned from happy to bummed out at that. This was going to be shorter than I thought.

**CPOV**

**...**

_..._

**... Is she trying to kill us?**

_Probably. _

**Maybe she's trying to tell you something?**

_Doubt it._

**Try to break the silence.**

"So..."

"So..." She smiled flirtatiously.

_Oh my god she is trying to tell us something!_

**I think your eyes just grew big.**

_Why?_

**Because I'm a part of your brain and I know these things.**

_This is so frustrating!_

**What? Not knowing if she's trying to tell you something?**

_No. Having YOU for a conscience._

**Ugh, oh! Look up.**

_Why?_

**Trust me.**

_I stopped trusting you ages ago._

**Just look.**

_Alright!_

**SPOV**

He looked at me and smirked exactly the same way James did. Oh dear god! No, no, please no! I looked up. SHIT! AM I CURSED BY MISTLETOE?!

"Yes." Chad said laughing. Did I say that out-loud? Damn it, I thought I'd stopped doing that last week.

"Look Sonny. Let's just get this over with." He rolled his eyes as if he couldn't care less. He had an emotion in his eye though. I didn't recongnize it.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Then his lips went full force onto mine. I hate to admit it but this is the best kiss I've ever had. I can't like him! I can't do this! I pulled away and ran off towards my dressing room. Collapsed on the animal print couch thing and texted the girls.

_I can't do this! Plans off! I'm sorry :(_

_Sonny._

Then, I cried.

**TPOV**

This is SO un-pretty. I'm getting NO-WHERE! Oh I just got a text.

_I can't do this! Plans off! I'm sorry :(_

_Sonny._

THANK YOU SONNY!

"Got to go. See ya Grady." I said and skipped out.

**PPOV**

This is the best plan ever! Unfortunatly, I don't want to be a part of this plan anymore. I had just started kissing NICO! When I got a text. _Whoever the fuck this is. They are so dead._

_I can't do this! Plans off! I'm sorry :(_

_Sonny._

Okay, I won't kill her because: A) She is now one of my best friends. B) Somethings definatly wrong! C) I can keep kissing Nico.

**ZPOV**

Why did she run away?! I was watching from the vents. She is so stupid to run away like that!

Poor Chad! (Did I actually just think that?) He looks so crushed.

I then got a text. Speaking of Sonny.

_I can't do this! Plans off! I'm sorry :(_

_Sonny._

UGH!!

**SPOV**

Why can't I get that kiss out of my head?! I've been thinking about it for the whole day. I literally have. I stayed in here all day, not even coming out for breakfast/lunch/dinner. By the time I went back, everyone was asleep.

I went over to Chad's sleeping bag and whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry." And I went to my sleeping bag and fell asleep.

**NO-BODYS POV**

She didn't know that Chad was awake and fell asleep smiling, he couldn't get the kiss off his mind either.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Well, half an hour after christmas.**

**A xmas kiss 4 Chad and Sonny. **

**My best friend got a boyfriend as an extra xmas gift! CONGRATS!**

**Me: Can I borrow the review button now?**

**Friend: No.**

**Me: ... How about now?**

**Friend: NO!**

**Me: How about as a xmas gift?**

**Friend: I already gave you the gift of friendship.**

**Me: But I want something I actually want.**

**Friend: *glares***

**Me: *nervous* Uh...Joke...haha. Okay, I get it. You won't lend me your review button.**

**Friend: You wanna know why?**

**Me: Yea!**

**Friend: BECAUSE YOU ALREADY FRIGGIN HAVE ONE!**

**Me: Did you say something? I was thinking about chocolate. mnnn.**

**Friend: FORGET IT! *walks away in a huff***

**Me: What's up with her? Oh well.**


	9. Too Little, Maybe Too Late

**OMG! I am so sorry! I haven't been updating because... 1.I'm lazy... My hamster's ill so I had to look after her...3. My parents tell me to do something whenever I get anywhere near writing this chapter. Thnx to:paula13. You inspired me to continue writing.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I know I've been away for a while but that doesn't mean I suddenly own it!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Too Little, Maybe Too Late.

**CPOV**

**What a great morning.**

_Your just happy._

**So are you!**

_I know I am. Should we talk to Sonny today?_

**Oh, why not?**

**SPOV**

First awake again. I know I wasn't yesterday but I was the day before. Wait a minute! Christmas Eve! I still need to get presents!

Portlyn woke up next to me and I told her. She gasped and said she needed to aswell. Tawni woke up next and came over to us. The same thing happened. We all agreed to go together. At least I can stay away from Chad today.

11:00 AM

We all had breakfast and Tawni asked Zora if she wanted to come. Apparantly Zora had already gotten her gifts for people and didn't want to shop again.

"You get gifts for _other_ people?" Tawni asked. We all started laughing there. Portlyn nudged me and nodded in Chad's direction. He was staring at me, only giving Nico one or two word answers for the questions he was asked. I looked away quickly.

As soon as we were done Grady stood up and said. "Not me!" Me, Tawni, Nico and Zora followed his actions. Portlyn said the same thing but it came out more of a question, not knowing what we were doing and why.

"HAH" Grady started jumping up and down, pointing at Chad. "You have to tidy everything up! Haha." Chad raised his eyebrows and got out his phone. A few seconds later I got a text.

**I think Grady's on some sort of medication only he knows about. **

**Chad ;)**

I giggled and texted back.

_Me too._

_Sonny :)_

"What are you texting 'me too' about?" Portlyn asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Nothing importatnt." I replied, looking at Chad watch Grady in disbelief. Well, now all of us were. He was singing 'If We Were A Movie' By Hannah Montana.

Chad walked over to me and said. "I stand by my previous statement."

"What statement?" Asked Portlyn.

"Nothing, just a joke thing." He replied and winked at me. I turned to hide my blush._ What is wrong with me?_

I never thought I'd say this but Tawni saved me then.

"Come on Sonny, Portlyn. We've got to go!" She was refering to the shopping so me and Portlyn ran straight out the door.(Portlyn actually had sneakers.) Tawni caught up with us at her car 5 minutes later.

"Did you two HAVE to run?" She asked, rubbing her feet.

Portlyn and I looked at each-other, shrugged and said "Yes."

Tawni rolled her eyes. "You two properly met about three days ago and your already like bloody sisters!" She moaned.

The shopping trip was shorter than I thought. I got Nico and Grady a new action figure each. Portlyn some clothes. Chad's was tricky. In the end I got him a blue picture frame with gold stars around it. Just incase he wanted to put another picture of himself in his dressing room. Tawni's was easy to know, yet hard to get.

We were on our way back and I saw the time was 3:00 PM. Wow. I didn't think it lasted that long. A song came onto the radio. 'Too Little, Too Late.' By JoJo.

_Come with me, stay the night,_

_You say the words but boy it don't feel right._

_What do you expect me to say? (You know it's just too little too late.)_

_You take my hand and you say you've changed, but boy you know your begging don't fool me,_

_Because to you, it's just a game. (You know it's just too little too late.)_

**CPOV**

After the older girls left Grady finally cleaned up instead of me. He didn't seem mad though. Probably because I'd lost the 'not me' thing.

Right now the boys (apart from myself.) were watching TV, and Zo-

**When did you cut me out of your thoughts?!**

_I didn't. I just didn't talk to you and you didn't interrupt my thoughts until then._

**It's still rude!**

_God your annoying!_

"Chad, dude, why are you pulling those faces?"

"Cause I have to talk to you conscience!"

"Huh?"

**Hah! You finally called someone conscience apart from Sonny! Nico to be exact.**

"It must be that whole 'him talking to his conscience' thing Sonny told us about."

"Yeah, Grady's right. Oddly. Sometimes my conscience gets into deep conversation with me so sometimes I talk aloud when someone else talks to me. Thinking it's my conscience."

"Ok." They both said and went back to watching TV.

**So what was Zora doing before I politely interuppted.**

"Oh, I love this song!"

**I'm guessing she was fiddling with the radio. Wait. I recognize this song.**

_Come with me, stay the night,_

_You say the words but boy it don't feel right._

_What do you expect me to say? (You know it's just too little too late.)_

_You take my hand and you say you've changed, but boy you know your begging don't fool me,_

_Because to you, it's just a game. (You know it's just too little too late.)_

_So let me on down, this time has made me strong, I'm starting to move on._

_I'm gonna say this now, your chance has come and gone._

_And you know.._

**Chance has come and gone? Maybe it refers to you whenever your alone with Sonny.**

_Shut up!_

**Maybe.**

_It's just too little too late, a little too wrong, and I can't wait._

_But you know all the right things too say._

**You know the right things to say to any girl except Sonny.**

_You know it's just too little too late._

_You say, you dream of my face_

**It's true but we never said that.**

_But you don't like me, you just like the chase,_

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway._

_You know it's just too late._

"Zora, turn off that crap!" Nico yelled.

"No!" She yelled back.

"I agree with the kid." I said standing behind Zora.

"You do?" All of them asked.

"I did, but now the song is over." It is actually. I must of zoned out for a while.

**SPOV**

The song ended and so did us girls singing along to it. Why did Chad's face apear in my head through parts of the song? Tawni turned into the studio parking lot and Portlyn was obviously eager to get out. Tawni pulled into a parking space and Portlyn jumped out.

"God Tawni! Why couldn't I have my window down?" She complained.

"Because an open window lets wind in, and wind blows my hair about. Then my hair gets messed up, then I start to go insane. It's for you and Sonny's safety really." She explained.

When we got back to the Prop House, Nico and Grady were watching TV. Wow, Nico notices Grady more if Portlyn's not around. Grady has nothing to worry about. Zora was fiddling with the radio, and Chad was pulling faces. Normally I would go up behind him and scare him, but I still feel pretty akward from yesterday. Grady stood up then.

"I'm hungry!" He whined again.

"Why don't we make cookies?" Zora suggested, still fiddling with the radio.

"Good id-" I started.

"COOKIES!" Grady cheered and made his way over to the cafeteria. Our oven broke yesterday.

We all arrived in the cafeteria kitchen before Grady did. Once again he was distracted by popcorn. He arrived once me and Zora had gotten all the ingredients out. The others were sorting out the oven and the trays.

Tawni then suggested everyone partner up to make cookies. Chad started to make his way over to me but thankfully Portlyn got there first.

**CPOV**

**Damn it!**

_Once again my chance has come and gone._

I looked around and I was the only one without a partner. I smirked. Sonny and Portlyn will be my partners. I started to go over to Sonny again but her back was turned.

"Can I join you?" I whispered to Portlyn. Sonny would say no. Portlyn nodded. Then she whispered something in Sonny's ear. Sonny looked up at me with a glare clear on her face.

**What did we do?**

We were nearly done when Sonny flicked some flour at Portlyn. She flicked back. I took the cookies and put them in the oven to cook. When I got back the both flicked a bit at me. Before I knew it, we were having a flour fight.

**Sonny still looks hot with flour on her face.**

Luckily we had no mess. Once the cookies were done we headed back to the Prop House and ate them. Tawni and Zora's were by far the best. Obviously I will never tell them that.

**ZPOV**

The rest of the night for me was trying to get Chad and Sonny under the mistletoe again. With no such luck. Sonny wouldn't go anywhere near him. The only people I got kissing were Grady and Portlyn. (Nico, not so happy about it.) And Tawni and Nico. (Portlyn's turn to be mad.)

I just hope tommorrow will be as magical as Christmas is rumoured to be.

* * *

**I hope that was long enough to make up for the time I was gone. I think there's just one chapter left.**

**When I wrote "Rumoured to be." I wrote that because Zora never had a proper Christmas in this story.**

**HCGgurl: I don't know why you think I'm good with that sort of advice. I've only ever had one boy-friend. I just guess what they think.**

**Me: PLEASE! I don't have one, I NEED one.**

**Friend: Yes you do have one for the LAST TIME!**

**Me: Please, please, please.**

**Friend: Once again! YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME!**

**Me: I'm on my knees!**

**Friend: For gods sake Megan. Get a hearing aid!**

**Me: I need that**_ **review button!**_


	10. I Will Remember Today Forever

**Wow. This is the final chapter of this story. Those of you who are fans of When Sonny's Gone, I will try to update that soon. **

**Thnx to all my reviewers. I will now mention those of you who have reviewed more than once... GinnyMastraniCullen, LivinTheDream17, Rita. Marie, HCGgurl, alexxxpac3, sonzizzle, paula13.**

**Sorry if I missed anyone out. **

**One last note: I'm thinking of doing a SWAC fanfic based on Twilight. Tell me if you think that's a good idea.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada :( Not even for my birthday.**

* * *

Chapter 10: I will remember today forever.

**ZPOV**

It's morning. Wait, It's CHRISTMAS morning! Yes, Finally!

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I yelled, still in my sarcophagus. Nobody woke up, weird. I got out and ran over to Sonny.

"It's christmas." I whispered in her ear. She opened one eye, noticing me, smiled, opened her other eye and sat up.

"Come here." She told me, opening her arms. We hugged for a while, watching the others sleep. Sonny nudged Portlyn with her toe, resulting in Portlyn jolting up as if she'd had water dumped on her again.

"Merry Christmas." Me and Sonny said at the same time. Sonny suddenly got a michevious grin on her face.

**SPOV**

I suddenly realised I'd wanted to dump water on someones head a few days ago. Now's the perfect time to do it. I told Zora and Portlyn, we all agreed on Grady. Only because Zora refused to do that to Chad, and Nico had a water bottle land on his head. Plus, it's a little revenge on him.

"Portlyn, you fill up the bucket, Sonny, pass it to me and i'll dump it on him." Zora instructed.

"Ok." Me and Portlyn replied as me and Zora had done about 5 minutes ago.

**PPOV**

I started to fill up the bucket. This was perfect revenge on ONE of the boys. When the bucket was full, I walked carefully over to Sonny. She took the bucket from me and took the bucket to Zora. Zora went to the top of the slide and mouthed "One, two, three." Then dumped it on his head. Grady was sent down the slide in shock, screaming all the way down.

With us girls laughing and his screaming, it was bound to wake the others up, and it did. The second Nico woke up he ran over to the tree. Calling the rest of us over as well.

**SPOV**

All of us went over to the tree and sat down as Nico had done.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked. Everyone except me and Chad screamed "ME!"

"Um, Zora." I said randomly. Groans spread the room.

She picked up her present from me. **(A/N: I forgot to mention her present in the last chapter.)** She smiled so much I thought she was gonna burst.

"Thank you Sonny, THANK YOU!" She screamed and ran over to hug me. Chad looked in the box.

"A gnome?" He asked.

"Yeah, Dakota broke one of hers so this is a replacement." I answered. With Zora still hugging me.

"Weird." He mumbled and started to pick it up.

"Hey!" Zora ran over to him and slapped his hands away. "Paws off the gnome sister!" She looked deadly serious but after a while she couldn't help smiling. Us _randoms_ started to laugh.

**CPOV**

_Why are they laughing?_

**More importantly, why did she call you sister?**

_Maybe they're laughing because she called me sister._

**Still doesn't answer my question!**

"Did she just call me sister?" I asked.

"Thats exactly what she said just before gnomey number 1 was murdered." Sonny replied, still laughing.

**That clears it up!**

"Portlyn, your up!" Sonny announced. Portlyn collected her present from Nico.

"Aww, Nico it's lovely. Thank you." She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. While he turned bright red.

Before I could look in the box, Sonny took it.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped. Zora peeked in. "Who knew! Nico can be sweet." Zora said, her eyes wide.

"Oh ha ha." Nico raised his eyebrows at her. I went over to look at what the fuss was about.

It was a gold chained necklace with Portlyn's name at the bottom, with hearts around it. I have to admit, it was sweet.

**And cheesy!**

_Really conscience, really?_

**I thought that was part of usual arguing between you and Sonny?**

_Now you know how it feels._

"Grady?" Sonny asked.

"YES!" He replied and grabbed his present from Tawni.

"Lipgloss?" He questioned. Sonny, Zora and Nico laughed. Me and Portlyn were confused. Tawni looked like she thought he liked it.

"To help you with the bite, wipe and gloss routine." She was obviously insane. NEVER give a guy lipgloss!

"Okay!" He actually sounded excited. Either he was better at acting than I thought, or he did actually like it. I'm gonna go with option 2.

**Good plan!**

"Tawni?" Sonny questioned again.

"I hope it's lipgloss!" Tawni squealed. Sonny rolled her eyes as Tawni picked up her present from me.

**Why did you get her one again?**

_Cause, she thinks that because I've known her for so long I have to get her a gift. Last year when I didn't...I really don't wanna think about that._

**I'm with you there!**

"Ohhhh! Another mirror!" She started admiring herself. Sonny rolled her eyes again.

"Chad." She said, not questioning though.

"Alright!" I tried to act excited. I tried to find Sonny's gift to me but I didn't want to seem like I wanted to see if she'd gotten me something special...

**Which you totally do!**

_Be quiet!_

**Or else what!**

"Chad stop fighting with your conscience and pick a present!" Sonny laughed.

**How many times has she mentioned me now?**

_Ugh!_

**SPOV**

Chad finally picked his present from Portlyn. It was a plain mirror. He tried to act excited but I saw right through him.

"Nico." I said.

" 'Bout time!" He smiled jokingly. He picked up his present from Zora. He looked worried as he was opening it. Maybe he thought it would be a snake. Zora's known for her love of her snake 'Bernie'. Personally, that snake freaks me out. Anyway, Nico finally opened it and laughed so hard. Zora smiled.

"What is it?" Asked Tawni.

"Yeah, Z, it looks funny but I'm not actually sure what it is." Nico laughed again.

"It's a Zora-no-prank coupon." I laughed there. "If theres ever a day when your in a really bad mood or something, just give me one and I won't prank you for 3 days." She beamed, obviously proud of herself.

"Aww, Z." Nico smiled and went to hug her, but she hid behind me.

"Looks like someone else has a bubble besides Tawni." Grady laughed, alone. I smiled sympathetically at him.

"Sonny's turn." Tawni seemed really into the Christmas mood.

"Ok." I smiled and grabbed one, but before I looked at the label, I tried to guess who it was from. Grady grinned stupidly until Nico whacked his head. I'm guessing it's from Grady.

_Sonny,_

_Sorry, neither of us had enough money to buy you something. So we combined our money. Even after we bought it, it took alot of work._

_So obviously, this is from both of us, hope you like it!_

_Merry Christmas! _

_Nico and Grady_

_xxxxxx_

_P.S. I bought most of it! G_

_P.S.S. Dude, I bought most of it! N_

I smiled at them and they grinned back. Carefully, I unwrapped the present and there was a scrapbook. I opened the first page and there was a huge picture of me and my cast on my first day, Tawni was smiling in the picture only to please Marshall. I turned the page and there were more pictures. One of me and Zora, another of me and Grady, one of me and Nico and one with Tawni.(When she finally decided I was worthy of having a photo taken with her.) The last on the page was one of me and both the boys.

They really put alot of effort into this, I love them so much! I nearly started crying. I wanted to look at every page of the book so closely but I was holding everyone up. So I went over to both of them and hugged them.

"So you like it?" Grady asked nervously.  
"Like it? No! I love it!" I told him.

"Lets see." Chad commanded. Before I could answer, he took it from my grasp and started flicking through it.

"CAREFUL!" I shouted when his flicking nearly ripped a page. Everyone looked at me in shock. I snatched it back and kept it close to me while the cycle went through again. Zora got some cool spy clothes from Tawni. Spy gadgets from Grady.(He obviously thought they were fake when he bought them.) Another Tawni scream from Nico, and some money from Portlyn and Chad because they hadn't known her long and didn't know what to get her.

Portlyn got her clothes from me, jewellery from Tawni, toy snake from Zora.(Portlyn actually liked that, not saying I wouldn't but I would never expect Portlyn to.) An 'I'm sorry' bear from Grady.(She hugged him when she got that.) And perfume from Chad.

Grady got his action figure from me, a 'Zora-no-prank' coupon from Zora, money from Chad, popcorn twins in a special case from Nico, and a toy dog from Portlyn.

Nico got his action figure from me, a new hat from Portlyn, different popcorn twins in a special case from Grady, another new hat from Tawni and suprise, suprise...money from Chad.

Tawni mostly got coco-moco-coco from people. But my gift made her cry.

"My...my...my very own lunch-box." She managed to get out. "With my face on it."

I thought she didn't like it but then she wrapped her arms around me, constricting me in a hug. She eventually let go of me but kept the lunch-box close like I was doing with my book.

Chad mostly got mirrors. Once again, my gift stood out.

"Wow, it's not a mirror! One can only look at themselves for so long." We all looked at him, shocked. "I said 'one.' not exactly meaning me!" He shrugged.

"Sonny, this is actualy really cool." He said. Then scanned the room, looking at all of us. "I think this is gonna hold a very special picture." He smiled.

I got a DVD from Zora. One that has loads of funny moments from my time here. She must of been in the vents filming. I got clothes from Portlyn. A charm braclet from Chad. Tawni's gift was VERY special. It was a check-it-out doll. OF ME! With the string but I didn't pull it unless it broke.

"Everyone, I'm gonna take a picture." Chad announced. "I want all of you to be in it! Why? I don't know. Just do it." We all stood together minus Chad, Portlyn on my left, Tawni on my right, Zora in front. Grady on Tawni's right. Nico on Portlyn's left. Chad took the picture with his phone.

We spent the rest of the day going over what Christmas had been like. AMAZING! Everyone apart from me and Chad went off around 5PM to call their other friends.

"So..." He said.

"So." I said back.

"Look, about the mistletoe thing..." He started, then my back pocket started to vibrate. I got my phone out and it was my mom.

"Hold that thought." I said to him and answered my phone.

"Hi sweetie." Mom greeted.

"Hi mom." I greeted back.

"I have great news!" She sounds excited.

"What?" I asked.

"We all came back early and we're just heading to the studio to pick you kids up." Oh no! I was having fun! At least I can spend some of Christmas with her.

"Ok. Should I tell the others?" I asked.

"Yes. The others parents phone batteries died." She answered.

"Bye."

"Bye sweetie."

Then I hung up and turned to Chad, forgetting he wanted to say something.

"My cast's parents got back early, they're on their way here now. I gotta go tell the others." I said and ran off.

**CPOV**

**Damn it! What are we gonna do now?**

_About Sonny or the rest of Chrismtas?_

**Both!**

"Hey Chad!" Portlyn greeted as she came in. "Did you hear? The others are going home."

"Yes, I heard." I moaned.

"Aww, did Chaddy want more time with Sonny?" She mocked.

"Shut up!"

"They're leaving right now, you know!"

**WHAT! NOW?! RUN!**

"Be right back." Then I rushed out the door.

**SPOV**

"SONNY!" I heard from down the hall. I turned to see Chad coming down the hall. My mom had to stop and get lunch so she's not here yet, the others are gone though.

"Hey, whats up?" I asked.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked jokingly.

"Not my fault." I pointed out.

"Never said it was."

"Then what?"

He looked around, probably trying to know exactly what to say. Then, my curse came back.

"Not again!" I moaned, secretly happy.

Both of us leaned in, nearly there...

"Sonny, come on we've got to go!" I heard my mom's voice. I started to leave, then I heard Chad groan. I quickly turned and pecked his cheek. Then ran out.

I will remember today forever.

**CPOV**

I stood there, shocked. How could one touch send so many sparks through my body?

"Chad, I guess we better go too." Portlyn said. When did she get here?

"I can't." And I repeated that I had nowhere to go.

"Stay with me for the rest of the hoidays, your like family." She suggested.

"Ok." I said, still shocked about the sparks.

**How did that happen though?**

_How am I supposed to know?_

**We always have new year, next Christmas, Easter, any holiday really.**

_True, but I'm gonna try when we get back after the holidays._

**That's new year dumbass.**

_No, we're not back at new year._

**Oh.**

_This was the best Christmas we've had I think._

**Even with me being a perv.**

_Even then!_

**You've been spending WAYYY to much time with Sonny.**

I will remember today forever!

* * *

**DONE! I hope you lot liked it. This is the longest Chapter I've EVER written.**

**Oh and I tried to finish this last night so I wouldn't have to write it on my BIRTHDAY! Yup, it's my birthday today!**

**I'M NOW OLDER! GO ME!**

**Last review story. *Sob***

**Me: Guess what!**

**Friend: What now Megan?**

**Me: I found something really cool.**

**Friend: What?**

**Me: A review button, I had one the whole time. Under my bed.**

**Friend: I told you!**

**Me: Did you? I don't think you did!**

**Friend: You...you...finally listened to me. I will remember today forever.**

**So this is probably your last chance to review. Please review people!**


	11. Thank You's and Previews

**Hi, 3 quick notes! (Sorry if u thought this is a new chappy.)**

**1. HCGgurl. This story is FINISHED. So you don't need to die okay. I can't update a finished story. As for Sonny. I don't really like putting her and Chad together, I mean I love them as a couple. But I'm the kind of girl who thinks things get boring if it all ends happily ever after. So sorry if you wanted them to get together. As for my b-day. It means alot that you even WISHED me a happy b-day. You're the only one that has. I don't mind that it's late. YOU HAVE WON THE (INVISIBLE) BEST REVIEWER AWARD! Sorry to everyone else who reviewed but have you SEEN how many times this girl has reviewed?! THANK YOU!**

**2 . Thank you, SciFiGeek14.**

**3.I have written the first chapter of a new story called 'Random Vampire's' Here's a sneak peek of the first...PARAGRAPH! (dun dun...DUN)**

* * *

**SPOV**

I hate it when people stare at us. I hate knowing my cast are uncomfortable with them being in smelling distance. I hate knowing we could put any one of these people in so much danger. I hate the fact that Zora was nearly killed recently because she's so young. But what I hate the most, is being near _him._

**Should I post it now or finish the whole story first? You choose!**

**Thnx. Megan. **

**P.S LOVE YOU ALL! But not in a lezzie way.**


End file.
